


We Sleep Walk

by aQuaFinaHoarder



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Bros - Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other, because yeah, insomia, just a little platonic one shot, my headcanon is better than your headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aQuaFinaHoarder/pseuds/aQuaFinaHoarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since arriving at the Smash Mansion, nightmares have plagued Meta Knight and kept him from getting the sleep he desperately needed. Good thing there is a certain pokemon that can help him out... (Platonic one shot fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sleep Walk

It is late night in the Smash Mansion, the lights dimmed, everyone had retreated to their corners of the house, and the stars shined through the void above. In the Kirby corner of the house, each fighter was resting in their room, glow in the dark stars littering the ceiling and walls. To Meta Knight, Kirby, and King Dedede, it was the perfect environment for getting a good night’s rest, free of nightmares. Well, relatively speaking at least. For Meta Knight, it was more of a nightly prison, his pale white eyes wide open as he counted the glow in the dark stars like he did every night since he showed up at the Smash Mansion. It was safe to assume that he was one of perhaps three fighters who stayed up all night. He knew Olimar stayed up to work on the S.S Dolphin and star gaze, and he heard Ganondorf was a night owl as well, but at least they would be able to sleep. For Meta Knight, sleep was fleeting and some nights nonexistent. His mind was clouded and filled with strange night terrors. Some nights, the nightmares come more or less as memories of his dark days as a star warrior, fighting with blood stained hands as his allies and close friends fell beside him. Eventually he would find himself fighting alone against a seemingly endless array of monsters from Nightmare Enterprises. Others nights he would find himself surrounded by fire as his beloved Halberd exploded and burst into flames. But each of these nightmares all ended the same: with him in a cold sweat, feeling more tired than when he first fell asleep. 

On this night in particular, Meta Knight could feel his body get weaker from lack of sleep. It has been at least a week since he last got a decent amount of sleep, and his skills on the smash battlefield are waning as a result. And out of all the fighters who lived at the mansion, only one really knew about Meta Knight’s insomnia: Jiggypuff. Though during the day he would refuse to discuss any sort of relationship he had with the bright-eyed pokemon, at night she was the only companion he could rely on to help him in a time of need. Yet as much as he was in a time of need right now, he couldn’t help but worry if he would wake her up and disturb her beauty sleep. Mumbling incoherently to himself, Meta Knight sat up in his bed, caught in an internal conflict of leaving his room to seek Jigglypuff, or drink himself half blind with his coffee pot. 

After a few minutes and gaining up enough confidence, the stoic knight finally decided to seek out Jigglypuff’s help. After putting his mask and cape back on, he slipped out into the hall, shutting his door with great caution. Waking anyone up would jeopardize his whole operation, in addition to never hearing the end of it from King Dedede. Shifting his cape into a pair of wings, Meta Knight flew down stretches of long hallway, passing smaller hallways that were the sleeping quarters for other fighters, each entrance labeled with a symbol from their realm. Besides stopping occasionally to make sure he wasn’t being followed, Meta Knight eventually made it halfway across the mansion, in front of the Pokemon sleeping quarters. Considering how many there were and the size of some them, the Pokemon quarters were much bigger than his own, in addition to being a bit more messy. At this point, Meta Knight usually let his guard down a bit more, knowing all the Pokemon were already in a deep slumber. They were all so lucky.

At the third door down on the left was where Jigglypuff stayed. Opening the door gently, he found a small bed with the pink puff sleeping soundly. The Knight bit his lip, knowing he would be waking her, but he kept reminding himself of how badly he needed to sleep. She turned to face the door as he closed it, though still asleep. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and nudged her awake, whispering “Jigglypuff… Jigglypuff.” 

“…P-puff?” She muttered as her eyes slowly opened, her blue irises practically glowing through the dark. 

“Could you help me out again?” He whispered, drawing his hand back.

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes, “Jig jigglypuff…” Though Meta Knight couldn’t really understand what she was saying, it was clear she seemed annoyed that she was disturbed out her beauty sleep.

“I-I know, I’m sorry. I promise it won’t take long.” 

She sighed, sitting herself up and pointing him to a pile of pillows on the floor beside a mike stand. 

“Thank you, Jigglypuff,” He nodded and made his way over the pile. She followed shortly behind, wiping her eyes and slowly waking up her vocal chords. Meta Knight removed his cape, tossing it beside the pile before situating himself into the pillows. He watched as Jigglypuff sat across from him at the foot of her bed. She cleared her throat and began to sing her quiet lullaby. 

“Jiggg-aaa-lyyy puff, jig- a- lyyyy puff~…”

Meta Knight smiled softly, as he listened intently, hanging on to every note and syllable. Out of every singer he heard in his life, Jigglypuff was the best, and the only one who would let him listen privately. As she got deeper into the song, the knight could tell she was enjoying it as well, knowing she had someone who could listen a lot longer than her usual audience. After a few minutes, Meta Knight felt his worries wash away and his eyes grow heavy behind his mask. He blinked a few times before finally keeping them closed, his mind still focused on her song. 

Once she knew he was fully asleep, Jigglypuff sighed, happy she was able to help out her dear friend. She knew he was in pain when he slept, considering how she watched him clutch the pillows and shake in previous visits, but as far as she knew, her singing was one of the only things that brought him comfort in those times. Sometimes she wondered if he was a figment of her dreams, since he always seemed to wake up and leave her room before she woke up again. Whether it was or not, she appreciated his strange company. 

As a final way of putting Meta Knight to bed, Jigglypuff picked up his cape and laced it over his body, careful enough to make sure he was blanketed evenly across his body. She caught herself starting to yawn as she watched him and slowly made her way back to bed. It wasn’t long before she too was asleep, enveloped in the darkness of night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay Folks. This is the first fic I have written in 5ever, so thank you for actually reading it and stuff. That's very cool of you. Honestly if you have any sort of critique, please let me know cause I am really rusty. I've had this headcanon forever, and frankly I cannot have enough Meta Knight fanfictions in my life so yeah. This is also partly inspired by the song I was listening to as I was working on it, so please go check out Lakehouse by Of Monsters and Men to get the full experience.
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you very much <3


End file.
